One Last Hope
by Himenoyami
Summary: Vegeta's heartfelt story of love and loss


One Last Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't write fanfics of DBZ if I owned the f***ing show! Also, I am not a perfect author so there will be typos and punctuation errors okay! Bye bye and enjoy.  
A/N: This takes place after the androids (19 and 20) but no other enemy has appeared yet (16, 17, 18, and Cell.)   
  
"Okay, I will start off by saying hello. My name is Vegeta, I am 28 and this is the story of how I came to be where I am now, a sole survivor of two now extinct planets with but one last hope. It all started about three and a half years ago...  
  
A feminine voice awoke me, "Are you okay Vegeta?"  
  
I shook my head and stood up, "Where is Frieza, I almost had him! This isn't Nameck!"  
  
The young girl smiled and nodded, "You're right, we're on Earth thanks to the Namecks, Gokou is still fighting Freiza though. My name is Bulma, I don't believe we were ever properly introduced."  
  
I glance over at the girl and took a good look at her, "How do you know my name and why in hell do you think we need to be introduced?"  
  
She giggled, "Gokou told me your name, and I am a Z fighter too so I thought we might try to get to know one another. Gohan and Piccolo are at Capsule Corp. as we speak, come with me and we can talk there."  
  
She started to open a capsule and I interrupted her, "Stop, I can fly faster then that, I will carry you if you can properly instruct me to the Capsule Corp you speak of."  
  
Her cheeks reddened, "I've never really flown like that before but I will try."  
  
I groaned, she was flirting with me. Besides her tantalizing cleavage nothing else about her struck my fancy, she was just a human none the less. As she wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me her hot breath ran chills up and down my spine, 'She's actually quite attractive, maybe...NO, NEVER! VEGETA GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF, SHE IS A HUMAN!' I shook my head and took off. She directed me to the building, a large multi-story office building.  
  
She smiled, "This is the multi-trillion dollar global company I inherited from my dad, what do you think? The top story is all mine, the window is open if you'll fly in there."  
  
I smirked, now was the time to have a little fun. I powered up and sped, full speed, straight towards a closed window. Her screams only fueled my adrenaline as I picked up speed and stopped a few mere centimeters from the steel and glass fate I had threatened. I slowly flew up to the open window and went in snickering.  
  
As she climb down she grabbed me by the collar of my suit and glared, "What in the hell did you think you were doing young man! Did you find my fear amusing, if I had half the nerve you did I would kill you for that you stupid, arrogant, simple-minded, easily amused, freak!"  
  
I was almost taken-aback by her ferocity but I caught myself and smiled, "Sorry bitch." I pulled myself loose of her grip and sat at the table, across from Gohan and Piccolo who were in the middle of a mental battle. I turned the other way, extremely pissed off.  
  
The woman cautiously approached me again, "I am sorry I yelled at you, I was just scared...sorry."  
  
No one had ever willingly shown remorse to me before, this was quite amazing but not quite as amazing as my foolish response. I smiled, "It's okay, you really aren't a bitch." When I realized what I had said I shook my head and retorted, "You're just a slut, now either tell them to cut it out or tell me the fastest way out of here so I can go..." I paused, I had nowhere to go.  
  
She smirked, "Go where buddy? Maybe if you'll stop calling me a bitch or slut I will give you room and board and a gravity building to train in." I nodded solemnly, this deal would permanently change the rest of my life.  
  
This is where it all began, that is the woman who started it all. The foolish girl who couldn't see my arrogance and anger is the reason I am here now. She loved me even though I was unlovable, she was foolish and I took advantage of her innocence.   
  
A groan escaped my mouth as another knock sounded on my door. My blue-haired friend stood, angry and determined. She glared, "You promised me that we'd go out tonight and it is already ten p.m. so get your little ass upstairs and change because we are going to dinner in twenty minutes even if I have to drag you to the damn restaurant. " I sighed, she'd been in here four times already and I guess I kind of owed it to her since I've been living here for three months now.  
  
I flew down, removed my shirt and pinched her butt as I walked by her. She walked into the room to turn the gravity machine off and fell straight to the ground screaming. I laughed and followed her screams as I turned the machine off and helped her up. As I went up to my room she followed me, although I didn't notice until I turned around stark naked and saw her, resilient cheeks and all.  
  
I woke up the next morning and rolled over in my king-sized bed to feel warm flesh against mine, I normally slept nude but there was something different; silky blue hair lay across my chest and under it all a face, content and sleeping. I smiled and shook her lightly, "Bulma-chan, wake up."  
  
Beautiful blue gems appeared and she smiled, "Veggie-sama?"  
  
I smiled, "Good morning, sorry we never got to go to dinner."  
  
A laugh escaped her lips as she redressed, "I am going to make breakfast, I will bring it to your gravity room." I nodded solemnly, all love and joy I felt was concealed and I left the room and a hurt Bulma behind.  
  
That is how my first son came about, his name was Trunks and he was the pride of my life even if no one knew it. Anyway, there are a few more things you should know about before I tell you my idea.  
  
I powered up, "Kakarot was one of the last of my race, and he was a good man! How dare you!"  
  
The blue alien laughed, "This whole planet will go up in smoke soon!"  
  
I swore and spat on the dry ground, "Over my dead carcass buddy!"  
  
As his leg's spilt the alien smirked, "I will avenge the Arlians!"  
  
I placed a sole rose on Kakarot's grave and stood. My eyes grew demon red and a memory from Planet Vegeta appeared in my mind.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
My mother stood, her long black hair flowing and her, once violet, eyes as red as mine. She poured the thick black powder into a bubbling brew and smirked, "Source of death and the true saiya-jiin power, give me the skill to make this opponent cower." A small gem appeared and the looming enemy that was standing before her began to loose shape, it was being dragged into the gem, eternally. Even as I hid behind my mother flowing skirt I knew we all had this power deep within, the royal secret had been revealed to me at last. My mother's eyes recovered and she smiled, "Drink the rest of this sweetie because these herbs are limited." I had gulped it down and felt the power in me, it was hidden.  
  
**** End Flashback****  
  
I smirked, ""Source of death and the true saiya-jiin power, give me the skill to make this opponent cower." A small black stone appeared in my palm and I watched as the alien's face, contorted with fear, slipped into the gem painfully. Only I knew the secret of how to release him. I took it home and use a leather sting to tie it to my neck tightly, never to be lost.   
***  
I handed the seven dragon balls to Chichi and waved as I flew home to my girlfriend Bulma. I embraced her and we lay down on the sofa as I slipped her shirt off.  
  
That is the last time I saw her, I left that morning on a space trip to train, it was one year ago that I left. There is one more part to this tale before you can continue with me.  
  
I smiled, "I have finally reached the level of ssj4 and can finally return home to my family." I put the Capsule into full throttle to Earth, only to be stunned by the most God-awful sight I had ever seen. Directly at Earth's space coordinate lay a few floating rocks and empty space, something had blown up the Earth. I had to know what killed my son and Bulma. I thought back and grabbed my neck as my eyes went wide with terror.  
The gem that had once held the most deadly villain of all time, I had left it on Earth; in doing so I had killed Bulma, Trunks, Chichi, Gohan and Goten." I pounded my fists against the table I sat at and continued. "I do have one last hope, Kakarot is out in space somewhere too, he left a week after I did or so I heard and I must find him. My capsule is on the trail and closing in on another ship, I just pray to God it's him." My ship slowly descended and landed on a desolate planet, right next to TWO other capsule ships. I ran out, "Kakarot!" Kakarot, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Trunks and small girl resembling my late lover looked up.   
  
Kakarot smiled, "Vegeta!?" He ran up and casually embraced me, "I thought for sure you died on the planet until these guys told me you were in space and then I still had my doubts."  
  
I grinned, "Kakarot, a level 4 super saiya-jiin doesn't die in space."  
  
Kakarot smiled, "Level 4! That's great!"   
  
Trunks approached me slowly, his hair was bleached to the point of SSJ2 and I could feel pride building up inside. Tears fell down Trunks's face, "Mama is dead dad, because of me. She would have survived if it weren't for me. I know you already hate me and my tears aren't helping but I am sorry."  
  
I closed the space between us and hugged him close to me, "It's not your fault, and I don't hate you Trunks, I just don't show my love enough. You are and always have been my only child, I have taken so much pride in you since I saw your saiya-jiin strength and Marai Trunks's attitude only furthered my pride because I knew that was how bold and brave you would become."  
  
Trunks sat on my leg, "When the alien attacked Earth he said we had two hours to leave before it would blow up. Mama put her biggest capsule on the lawn and told me to get Chichi and her family. Chichi had been killed an hour before so I got Gohan, who got Videl, and Goten and flew home. When I got home I put Bra in her baby seat, the other three in their seats and left to get mama. She was busy with calculations so I went to my room to grab a few things, when I went downstairs she was no where to be seen so I assumed she was on the ship. I flew in and started it up only to see her run out and be attacked by the monster. She was dead before the planet and it's all my fault."  
  
I looked at the one called Bra, she had Bulma's beautiful silk hair and gorgeous eyes. She had my smile though, I wondered how. I looked at my four known companions, "Who is Bra?"   
  
The little child, about a year old smiled, "Dada!"   
  
Kakarot handed her to me, "She's your daughter Vegeta, you and Bulma's daughter."  
  
I cradled the small child and held Trunks against me, they were all I had left. I looked at them both, "From now on I am going to try to be the best father I can." I blew up my ship because Trunks's model contained no training room, "Training time will be limited to an hour a day and the rest of the time I will devote to you two."  
  
Trunks hugged me, "I love you dad!."  
  
Bra pulled on my finger and nodded, "Dada!"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "I love you two too."  
  
Kakarot smiled weakly, "We're all that's left but if we find the Nameck's new planet soon enough we will be able to resurrect some of the people. Their balls have a seven-year limit but we still have six and a half years left to wish Chichi and Bulma back. From there we have to write down a list."  
  
Goten, who had been silent the entire time looked up, tears falling from his face. "I demand we bring Piccolo back after mama and Bulma! I love him and I need him back!"  
  
I smiled, now that his love was so blatantly obvious his homosexuality no longer bothered me, at least they were in love. I nodded, "Of course Goten, he will be our third wish."   
  
The young boy I used to despise smiled, "Thanks Vegeta."  
  
I smiled, I would see Bulma again soon enough and then the saiyan race could still continue. There was hope for us yet, even if we had to find a new planet.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I know it was short but what did you think? Please R&R, if you people want there may be a sequel. 


End file.
